Getting Out Alive
by tjmack
Summary: Peyton's had a pretty rough life, but recently things have been relativatly good for her. Her relationship with Lucas is going very well, she mended her broken friendship with her best friend Brooke, and made her friendship with Nathan and Haley stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Getting Out Alive

Author: tjmack

Category: Angst, Suspense, Drama, With a tiny hint of Romance

Spoilers: All episodes

Summary: Peyton's had a pretty rough life, but recently things have been relativatly good for her. Her relationship with Lucas is going very well, she mended her broken friendship with her best friend Brooke, and made her friendship with Nathan and Haley stronger. But what will happen when someone from Peyton's past resurfaces and threatens not only Peyton's life, but the lives of everyone close to her?

Notes: I don't own OTH or any of the characters...please R&R

Chapter One: What Do You Say?

Lucas walked into Peyton's room, and saw his beautiful girlfriend, lying on her bed. She had her headphones in, which meant she was listening to some music on her ipod. He didn't want to disturb her, because this usually meant she was thinking about something. He walked in and sat down beside her, she looked up and pulled off her headphones.

"Hey, Luke," Peyton said, reaching up to kiss him.

"Hey, Peyt," he said, reaching in for a kiss of his own.

"Is there something that you need to talk about?" Peyton asked. She knew she probably sounded rude, and a bit like a bitch, but she had just received a call from her father who informed her that he wouldn't be returning for a while.

"No, not really, is there something you need to talk about?" Lucas asked. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could always tell when something was bothering her.

"Yeah, there is, how did you know?" she asked, he could always see right threw her, she hadn't decided if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"Well, is it something you wanna talk to me about," he asked, hoping her answer would be yes.

"Yeah, of course," she said, she knew that she would probably sound all whiny, but he father hadn't be home for well over eight months.

"It's my dad, he isn't coming home for a while," Peyton said.

"How long is a while?" Lucas asked, he knew how much she worried about her father, and he loved that about her.

"Well, it must be a long time, because he didn't even bother to tell me how long it would be this time," Peyton said.

"Oh, Peyt, I'm sorry, you know I'm here for you, whatever you need," Lucas said, putting his arms around her, holding her close.

"I know Luke, thats why I love you," she said.

Lucas kissed her on the top of her head, and held her.

"What were you listening to?" Lucas asked, wondering if it was something he'd want to hear.

"Angels Cry," Peyton said.

"Oh, you on a rock kick right now?" Lucas asked.

"Always am, when I know dad ain't coming home," Peyton said.

Then leaned back, up against the head board. He held her close to his body, he wanted to protect her from all the bad things in the world. It never really dawned on him, that it was a little late for that.

She felt so safe in his arms, she loved him so much that it made her body ache. She layed her head on his chest, and listened to him breathe. It wasn't ten minutes and they both fell asleep. Peyton startled to awake, she sat up fast. It was Lucas's cellphone, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID. _Karen,_ she said to herself, she looked over at Lucas, who was fast asleep. Waking him was like waking a dead person, she shoved hard on his arm, but he didn't budge. She figured she should atleast answer the phone.

"Hello, Karen," Peyton said.

"Peyton, is Lucas there?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, but he seems to have fell asleep, I'll try to wake him," Peyton said.

"Okay," Karen said.

She tapped him on the shoulder nothing, what haven't I tried. She put the phone down, got close to his ear and said, "Lucas, wake up!"

That startled him enough for her to be able to get him up.

"Luke, your mom is on the phone," Peyton said.

"Oh, is she okay?" Lucas asked.

"Well, here is your phone," Peyton said, handing him the phone.

Lucas grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

"Mom?" Lucas said groggily.

"Luke, honey, I need you to pick a few things up at the store," Karen said.

Peyton sat there, and heard Lucas, "Yeah, yeah, alright mom, I'll leave now, okay bye,"

"I have to go Peyt, I love you though," Lucas said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Is she okay," Peyton asked.

"Besides the fact that she's pregnant, and eating everything in sight, yeah she fine," Lucas said, shaking his head.

Peyton laughed, and walked Lucas to the door. She kissed him goodbye and said, "I love you Luke, be careful,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke, was sitting at a table at Karen's Cafe. She had a paper in front of her, she needed a job. She needed to find a place to live. Even though, her and Peyton had fixed they're very broken friendship. She knew it wasn't going to be the same as it was before. She was browsing through the classifids, when her cell began to ring.

"Hello," she said, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, it's Peyton," Peyton said.

"Oh, hey, is there somethin you need," Brooke asked.

"I just really need to talk to someone," Peyton said.

"Oh, look I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but what about Luke," Brooke said.

"He just left, and I really would rather talk to you, but if your busy," Peyton said.

"Nah, I'm on my way," Brooke said.

Brooke, didn't want to tell her that she was going to find a place to live. She didn't want to hurt her feelings, not after everything she had been through lately. Brooke, really wanted to be there for her, she knew that she had been really horrible to her before. It wasn't that she didn't care, it was more that she did care, but she was hurting. She got up from her seat, sipped what was left of her coffee, and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan had been watchin T.V. in the living room, while Haley took a nap. He got up off the couch, and walked into they're bedroom to check on her. He sat down, carefully on the bed, he didn't want to wake her. She stirred a little bit and then woke up.

"Hey, what time is it?" Haley asked.

"It's still early, but you should get some more rest," Nathan said.

"Nathan, I think it's okay if I get up," Haley said, pleading with him to let her get up.

"Alright, but your coming straight into the living room, and sitting down on the couch," Nathan said.

She loved that man, more than anything else in this world, but he was too damn worried. It wasn't that she wasn't worried about the baby, she was. She had dealt with a great deal of trauma, and so had the baby, but honestly he wouldn't let her do anything.

"Honey, I'm fine I swear," Haley said, reaching forward and kissing her husband's cheek.

He help her up, and walked with her to the living room, he helped her sit down on the couch, and pulled her feet up on the couch. He sat down beside her, and grabbed her feet. He knew that she had been having some trouble with them, hurting her lately, but then again she is very much pregnant, and carrying around a whole other person inside her. He started to rub her feet softly, and he looked at her. He didn't understand how he could love anyone more than he loved Haley.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, knowing it would probably sit her off again.

"Nate, I'm feeling fine," Haley said.

"Well, you said early you thought you were comin down with something," Nathan said.

"I'm feeling much better, I think I was just tired," Haley said, becomin agaited.

**I'd love to hear what you guys think...please R&R...lol **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Watching You

Lucas pulled up, at his home, about an hour later. He grabbed the small bag of food, his mother had wanted. He grabbed hold of his keys, and headed for the house. He got to the front door, and checked to see if it was locked. Indeed it was, so he put down the bag of food, and picked through his keys, untill he found the house key. He stuck the key in the lock, and opened the door. Grabbed hold of the bag and walked into the house.

"Mom, I'm back," he said, trying to locate her.

"Oh, good, I'm so hungry," Karen said, taking the bag from Lucas.

"Mom, I understand that you are eating for two now, but honestly," was all he could say before he started to laugh.

Watching his mother waddle through the house, always made him laugh.

"I know you laughing at me," Karen yelled from the other room.

"Now, mom what would make you say a thing like that?" Lucas asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Because you laugh, everytime I walk," Karen said.

"I'm sorry mom, I really am, it's just too damn funny," Lucas said, helping his mother prepare dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke pulled up to Peyton's house. She wasn't entirely sure what, was going on, but she needed to be there for her. She walked up to Peyton's front door, when Peyton came running out. She threw her arms around Brooke and hugged her.

"Peyt, whats going on," Brooke asked.

"I think something has happened to my father," Peyton said.

"What makes you say that," Brooke asked.

"Because, I just got a call, from the shipping company he works for," Peyton said.

"What does that mean," Brooke asked.

"Well, they said, that his cargo ship, was supposed to make contact, over an hour ago, but they haven't," Peyton said.

"That doesn't nessicarily mean something has happened," Brooke said, trying to calm her.

She could tell Peyton had been crying. Brooke was about to pull out her cell, and call Lucas.

"I need to know, if he is, alright," Peyton said in between sobs.

"I'm sure he's fine," Brooke said, holding Peyton close, to let her know she there for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan, had fallen asleep on the couch. This was Haley's cue, to actually move. She had to make sure that she didn't wake him. She got up slowly, which was the only way she could get up anyway, being pregnant sucked. She walked to the bathroom, she always had to pee. She went back into the living room, and went over the three feet to the kitchen. She was so damn hungry, as always. If she wasn't so sick she couldn't eat, she was so hungry she was sick. Opening the fridge though, always woke him up. She had to risk it though, because she knew that if she didn't eat, she would be throwing up soon, and that for sure would wake Nathan up. She opened the fridge, and on cue Nathan jumped up off the couch as though someone had shot him.

"Haley, if you needed something to eat, I could have gotten it for you," He said rushing to Haley's side.

"Nathan, I love you for protecting me, but I can get my own food," Haley said.

She had decided right then, she was never getting pregnant again. She couldn't take another nine months of him, will being, way too over protective.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton sat on her bed, Brooke had ventured downstairs, to get them both something to drink. Her cellphone start to buzz, which meant, she was receiving a text message. Who would be texting her, unless maybe it was Lucas. She grabbed her phone and screamed in horror as she read the message.

_Well Peyton, I've Been Watching You...I guess you could say I did your dad in...who will be next...Lucas? Brooke? Nathan? Haley? or maybe it's Karen? I guess you'll have to wait to find out._

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Rest In Pieces

Brooke heard her scream, it wasn't as if something had jumped out and scared her. No this was different, this was full of terror. Brooke took off running, up the stairs, almost tripped once. Ran through the doorway, and found Peyton holding her cell, crying hard. So hard in fact that, Brooke was almost certain she wasn't hardly breathing.

"Peyton, look at me, Peyt," Brooke screamed at her friend.

Peyton found it extremely hard to do anything, that involved moving, at that particular moment.

"Peyton, I need you to tell me what happened," Brooke said, knowing she was in shock.

Peyton didn't say anything, didn't move an inch, she just sat there.

"Peyton, is it your dad," Brooke asked, by this time she had moved close to her friend putting her arm around her.

Instead of saying something, Peyton did the only thing her body would allow her. She handed Brooke her cell, the text message still on the screen. Brooke looked down at the phone, and saw in plain daylight, why her friend was nearing a total breakdown. She even felt as if she could burst at any moment, but she couldn't allow that, she had to be strong for Peyton.

"Peyton, I'm going to call Lucas," Brooke said, making Peyton look at her.

Doing so, Brooke was able to see the sheer terror in her eyes. If what the message said was in fact true, all of they're lives could be in danger. Brooke picked up her cell, and dialed Lucas's number.

"Hello," Lucas answered.

"Hey, Luke, we have a major problem, you really need to get here, and I mean like now," Brooke said, fumbling through some of the words.

"Brooke, what is going on, is it Peyton, is she okay," Lucas asked.

"No, not really, you just need to come," Brooke said.

"I'm on my way, I'll be there as fast as possible," Lucas said.

"Luke," Brooke screeched, just before he hung up.

"Yeah," Lucas asked.

"You'd better bring Nate and Hales with you, they need to hear this to," Brooke said.

"Okay," Lucas said hanging up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas decided to call them before he got there, so they could be ready.

"Hello," Nathan answered.

"Hey Nate, It's Lucas," Lucas said.

"Luke, whats up man," Nathan said.

"I need you and Haley to come with me to Peyton's," Lucas said.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not exactly in the know yet man, but Brooke is hysterical, and apparently so is Peyton," Lucas said.

"Well, alright we'll meet you there," Nathan said.

"No need, I'm only about five minutes from your place, just be ready," Lucas said.

He hung up the phone, and wondered out loud, _What could be going on, that would involve all of us?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas pulled up to Nathan and Haley's about five minutes later, and honked his horn twice before he saw them come out the door. Nathan helped Haley in the front seat, and he got in the back.

"Lucas, do you know anything at all?" Haley asked.

Lucas saw the worry in her eyes, which bothered him. Haley didn't worry that much, she had never been much of a worrier. Maybe it was a pregnacy thing, his mom seemed to worry alot, but then again that was her nature.

"Nah, Brooke called, and told me to get over to Peyton's fast, and before I hung up she told me to grab you guys to," Lucas said.

Lucas sped up just a bit, it hadn't been more than twenty minutes since Brooke had called him, but he needed to be with Peyton. To know that she was alright.

"Luke, man slow down, Hales is in the car," Nathan said, lightly grabbing hold of Lucas's shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry," Lucas said, lightly letting off the gas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No more than ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of Peyton's house. They all got out, and rushed inside as fast as possible. They got into the house and up the stairs, and into Peyton's room, and found Brooke and Peyton huddled together in the corner. Both crying, and both shaking severely. Lucas rushed to Brooke and Peyton, and grabbed hold of both of them.

"It's okay, everything is going to be fine," Lucas said, rocking back and forth.

"No, Luke it ain't," Brooke muttered.

"Why, why isn't it going to be okay," Lucas asked.

"Just look at Peyton's cell, I'll even get it ready for you," Brooke said.

Lucas handed her the cell lying on the bed. Brooke pushed a couple of buttons, and motioned for the other two to come closer.

"You all need to see this," Brooke said.

She handed Lucas the cell, and went back to her place next to Peyton. They looked down at the cell, and stood in place as they read the message in front of them. They looked on in horror, and back to Peyton who was almost hyperventlating.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: What Does It All Mean?

Lucas laid the cell down, and thought about what it had said. Who would do something like that? Whoever it was knew Peyton, and everyone she was close with.

"Brooke, when did she get this," Lucas asked.

"I don't know Luke," Brooke said, looking beyond terrifid.

Lucas saw that Peyton was shaking worse than before. He went over to her picked her up and held her.

"Luke, what are we going to do," Haley squeaked out.

"Hales, I won't let anything happen to you, I swear," Nathan said, hugging her tight.

Brooke suddenly felt all alone, no one was there to protect her. Lucas noticed this and waved for her to come over.

"Come here Brooke," Lucas said.

He held Peyton in one arm and Brooke in the other.

"How do you know, that whoever this is, means what they are saying," Lucas asked.

"Because, my dad's ship is missing," Peyton finally was able to squeak out.

"Peyt, why didn't you call me sooner," Lucas said holding her more closely.

"I knew you were with your mom, I didn't want to ruin it for you," Peyton said, as her last few tears fell to the floor.

Nathan touched Luke on the shoulder and motioned toward the door.

"I need to talk to Luke, you guys stay here okay," Nathan said.

Lucas got up and followed him to the hallway.

"Luke, we need a plan, I mean this, is worse than the school, you know," Nathan said.

"Yeah, atleast we knew basically want we were up against," Lucas said.

"Yeah, we don't know, who this person is, or what they plan on doing," Nathan said,

"We don't even know if there is just one person or more," Lucas said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the guys were in the hallway, the girls huddled together on the bed. Peyton got an eerie feeling overcoming her.

"Luke, Luke," she screamed.

"What is it Peyt," he said running back into the room.

"I have this feeling, a bad one, and I think it has to do with your mom," Peyton said looking terrifid.

"I have to go and get her," Lucas said, getting ready to head out the door.

"Luke wait, I think it might be to late," Brooke said.

"Why, do you have the feeling too," Luke looked at her confused.

"No, but umm, here," Brooke said, handing him Peyton's cell again.

Lucas looked at it in horror, and immedatly fell to his knees and started to cry.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: I'm Not Okay

Lucas, looking on horrifid, drops the phone on the floor and just crys. Nathan worried not only for what his brother had just seen, but what could be worse than Peyt's dad. Nathan picked up the phone, making sure that none of the other girls see it, and looks at it. The look of sheer terror on his face, whoever it was, wasn't kiding around. They meant business, and now he feared for his friends life, but who would want to hurt Peyton.

Lucas jumped up quickly from his kneeling position, with the look of terror gone and replaced with the look of anger.

"I know who it is, and I swear I'll kill the bastard myself," Lucas said, the look in his eyes scaring the girls badly.

"Luke, calm down man, and inform us on who you believe is doing this," Nathan said, grabbing hold of Lucas's shoulders.

"It's that damn Derek," Lucas said, looking down at Peyton.

Peyton felt horrible, she didn't know what the message said, but she knew it had to have something to do with Karen.

"I want to see what it says," Peyton said, taking the phone out of Nathan's hands.

This brought Luke back to the real world fast.

"No, Peyt don't," Lucas said, but it was too late.

Peyton looked down in sheer horror. Not only did "he" send a message, but a picture as well.

"What does it say, Peyton please," Haley asked.

"I can't read it, not out loud, it will make it too real," Peyton said, looking sorryly at Nathan, while handing the phone to Haley.

"Oh my god, is that, Karen?" Haley, thought out loud.

"Yeah," Luke said, remembering the picture all to well.

"Luke, at least she's alive," Peyton said trying to stifle a tear.

"Oh, I'm sorry, come here Peyt," Lucas said, grabbing hold of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat on the bed, with his arm around Haley. She was shaking a bit.

"Honey, you need to stay calm, for the baby," Nathan said, as hushed as he could.

"I know, but dammit Nate, someone out there, wants us all dead," Haley said, in not such a hushed tone.

Everyone looked at her, and felt bad for her.

"Sorry, hormones," Haley said.

A slight chuckle came from everyone else, as Haley looked straight ahead.

"Luke, whats the plan man?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, man, I really dont," Lucas said.

They sat in complete slience for a few minutes before it was ruined, but Peyton's phone buzzing again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas jumped, and grabbed the phone.

"Me and Nate are looking at it first," Lucas said.

Lucas and Nathan got up from were they were sitting, and stood together, and opened the phone. This time just a message appeared.

_Well, Well, Well,_

_I see we are all together, first off, if you think that is going to protect you. Well your dead wrong, I will get you, I promise you that. Now on to the real reason, I have messaged you so early. I assume that you very smart people, have figured out who I am, I mean it doesn't exactly take a genius to figure it out. Thats right, it me, you know "Derek", as you call me. Let me ask you this, did you ponder the fact that maybe I'm not working alone this time. Think about it, Luke, who else has Peyton scorned. Who has she loved, and lefted, I'm sure a few names pop into that pretty little head of yours. Well thats all for now folks, I'm sure I will be in contact again real soon._

Lucas, in fit of rage, through the phone on the bed, and stormed out of the room, and downstairs.

"You guys, just stay here okay, it's safe here," Nathan said.

He ran off after Lucas.

"Luke, I need your help man, the girls need you to be strong," Nathan said

"Nate, strong is way past gone, that psycho has got my mother, and has possibly killed Peyt's dad," Lucas said.

"I know man, we've got to fight back," Nathan said.

"But you heard what he said, he's working with someone else, someone that was close to Peyt, but who would do that?" Lucas asked.

"I dunno man, I just dunno," Nathan said.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: What Next?

Lucas paced briskly, back and forth, in Peyton's room. Trying to think of something, anything that might help them. He knew that Nathan and him could handle Derek, but who could be the other person. How did they even know that there was another person. They didn't, they couldn't unless they actually tried to fight him.

"Luke, I have come to the same conclusion everytime man," Nathan said.

"Me too, Nate," Lucas said back to him.

"We have to fight, we have to show that slimely little bastard that we ain't gonna back down," Nathan said.

"I'm just worried though," Lucas said.

"I know, that other person could jump us," Nathan said.

"Yeah, but I mean, what do we do with the girls?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I mean they'd have to come with us, but I mean, they'd have to stay at a distance," Nathan said.

"You guys do understand, we can hear you, right?" Brooke said.

"Look, if we're going to get through this, we need you guys to cooperate," Nathan said.

"Nathan, honey, you and Luke are talking about beating the hell out of one guy, but what about the other person," Haley asked.

"I know, that is the only problem, I mean if we could figure out who it could be, then maybe," Nathan said.

Lucas looked over to Peyton.

"Peyt, sweety, I know you've been through alot today, but we need your help," Lucas said.

"Oh, now you need us, before you would have been perfectly happy shoving us in a trunk and waiting till the coast was clear," Brooke said in a irriated voice.

"Brooke, that really isn't helping," Lucas said.

"What do you need," Peyton said, looking at the floor.

"Well the message said, to think about all the guys you've loved and lefted," Lucas said.

"You honestly want me to go back down the lane," Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I know it's hard, but Peyt, it will help us," Lucas said.

"Okay, well, there was Nate, then there was you," she paused and looked at Brooke.

"Then there was Jake, and then Pete, and Jake again, then you," Peyton said.

"Well, we can elminate me and Nathan," Lucas said.

"So that leaves a Fallout Boy, and a friend," Nathan said.

"I can't even think that Jake would do something like this," Peyton said.

"Maybe he loved you more than you knew," Lucas said.

Lucas thought about it, he couldn't picture a guy like Jake doing something like that, and couldn't figure why a guy like Pete would want to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas's train of thought got interupted by the phone buzzing again. Nathan and Luke opened it and read the message.

_Well...I never figured it would take you guys this long to figure out who my accomplice is but, you must be dumber than you look...hahaha._

_Okay onto the reason I have texted you before I wanted to, I don't just wanna tell you who is helping me, but I would like you to figure it out._

_So I will play a nice little game with you, I will text you one clue, per person I have so to speak. I promise that as of right now, everyone under my control, are still alive, I can't however promise how long that will be. So now, on to clue number one, but then again I guess you get two clues, considering I have two people right now. Well here is clue number one: This person, has hung out with each of you, and for clue number two, I will give you a bit of info on the person: besides the fact that you must have figured it was a guy, he has darker hair. Well, bye for now...I'm sure you will hear from me again...real soon._

Lucas just stared straight at the phone.

"That doesn't help us, not one damn bit," he said throwing it on the bed.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Headstrong

Lucas looked over a Nathan. They had a great plan, except for the fact that they had no idea where Derek was. That was a bit of a plan buster.

"Nate, we need to talk about something," Lucas said, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"Alright," Nathan said.

They looked at the girls, and could tell they were pissed.

"Look, we'll bring drinks back with us," Nathan said.

"Oh, well thank goodness for Nate and Luke, how on earth would we ever get drinks if they weren't here," Brooke said.

"Brooke, seriously, doesn't help," Lucas said.

"Luke, I seriously don't care," Brooke said back to him.

Haley and Peyton playfully slap her, and for a moment they laughed and was able to think past the situation they were in. That of course ended as soon as the guys left the room.

"Girls, what are we going to do," Brooke said.

"I think the guys have it under control," Haley said.

"No, preggers girl, they don't," Brooke said.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me that, second of all why not?" Haley said, as she hit her playfully.

"Because, they still have no clue, where Derek is, or who he is working with," Brooke said.

"Well, how do we know he's working with someone?" Peyton said.

"Well, he described both Pete and Jake," Brooke said.

"Yeah, and maybe just maybe he has stalked me longer than we think he did," Peyton said.

"I never thought of that," Brooke said.

"Or, maybe he wants us to think it's Jake or Pete, but is really someone else," Haley said.

"Yeah, but who else could it be?" Brooke asked.

"Well, maybe I didn't exactly scorn this person, maybe it's not even a guy," Peyton said.

"Yeah, how do we even know that the clues Derek is giving us are even believeable," Haley said.

"Yeah," Peyton said.

They decided they were going to tell the guys when they got back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was digging around in the fridge, when Lucas grabbed his arm.

"Dude, seriously, we need to talk," Lucas said.

"I know, but I don't know what to say," Nathan said.

"I know, I mean first things first, where the hell could he be," Lucas asked.

"I dunno, he could be anywhere," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I know, that's what scares me," Lucas said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had been waiting, atleast ten minutes. They were starting to worry, it sure as hell couldn't take that long to get sodas.

"Peyt, are you worried," Haley asked.

"Yeah, what about you Brooke?" Peyton asked, grabbin hold of Haley's hand.

"Yeah," Brooke answered grabbing Peyton's hand.

"I say, we stick together, and we go down there, and make sure everything is alright," Peyton said.

"Alright, but," Brooke began to say, but got interupted by a buzzing phone.

"No, no, no, no," Haley kept repeating.

Peyton held her close, she knew she was in shock. Brooke grabbed the phone and looked at it, and screamed.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys...It is going to pick up the pace fast...the rest of the fic is going to be very fast paced...you will find out who the other person is...if not chap. eight, it will be chap nine :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Lets Get It Started

Peyton sat there, holding Haley, who was now in tears.

"Brooke, what does it say," Peyton asked.

"I don't think that Haley should hear it," Brooke said.

"Okay let me see it, and you hold on to Hales," Peyton said.

"Oh, alright," Brooke said.

Brooke got up, and sat next to Haley, and held her close. They needed to be there for each other, epspecially after what she had just read.

Peyton waited a minute before looking, in fact it scared her a bit, Brooke didn't scream at just anything. She flipped it over, and examined the message throughtly.

_Well,_

_I told you I would be in contact again. You know I got them boys so easily, needless to say, they know who my "partner" is. I guess you could say Luke was extra close with him. He was a bit shocked to see who it was, but needless to say, I think I owe you two more clues, but instead of giving you clues on who my "partner" is, I'm going to give you two clues as to where I am. They go together so clue one and two is: Downstairs, Basement. Oops I guess I gave away to much, yes Peyton, I'm in your house. In fact, I've been in and out of your house for sometime now. I mean, I watch you all the time especially when your sleeping. Your so beautiful when you sleep, except when that damn Lucas is here, I had to get rid of him. Besides there won't be room for him, once you and I get together. Oh, and tell your beautiful pregnant friend, that her husband is still alive, and will stay that way, for a little while atleast, as long as he is good. Now don't be getting all brave and coming down here, I mean if your patient enough I might just come and visit you. Well I'm sure I'll contact you again real soon._

Peyton couldn't believe what she had just read, that psycho had been watching her, for how long. It made her shiver just thinking about it.

"Peyt...Peyt...Peyt..." Haley tried talking but the words wouldn't come out.

"What is it Hales, what do u need," Peyton asked.

"Peyt..." Her mouth went dry.

"Haley, I'm here," Peyton said.

"Nathan, is he," Haley couldn't even bring herself to say the words.

"Well, if this bastard isn't lying, he said he's still alive, for now," Peyton said.

"ahem," Brooke said.

"Brooke, no," Peyton said.

"Alright, I know you guys are hiding something from the pregnant girl," Haley said.

"For your own good," Peyton said.

"Well, how about you tell me, I don't think you wanna get your ass beat by a pregnant girl," Haley said.

"Alright, fine," Peyton said trying to stall, if she said it out loud, it made it true, and she didn't want it to be true.

"Fine, I'll tell her, he's here," Brooke said.

"What exactly do you mean," Haley asked.

"I mean, he's here," Brooke said.

Peyton couldn't take this any longer.

"He's in the damn house, he in the damn basement," Peyton screamed.

"Is that where he's keeping Nathan," Haley said.

"Well if any of them are still alive, I'd say probably," Brooke said.

"Oh, well then I guess, I'm just gonna have to visit Mr. Derek, and get my husband back," Haley said.

"Wait a minute, I figured it out, how did he know that we were all together," Peyton said.

"I dunno, he's smart, maybe psychic, I mean we know he's psychatic, but," Brooke was saying but Peyton interupted her.

"He's bugged the damn house, he can hear everything we say," Peyton said.

"Well if thats true, then where would be safe," Brooke said.

"Well, if he knows we are going downstairs, he'll jump us," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Brooke said

"We need to think," Peyton said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas woke up, and it was dark. He couldn't remember much of anything, but he vaguely remembered talking to Nathan. Nathan, where the hell was Nathan. He tried to call out, but he had something in his mouth. A gag, he was bound and gaged. It sounded like a bad scary movie, like the type of thing you laugh at, at the moment but secretly wish wouldn't happen to you, but now it was happening to him. The only thing going through his mind was Peyton.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton had an idea, but she had to make it so, the bugs wouldn't pick them up. She motioned toward Brooke and Haley, toward the bathroom. They went in and she turned on the shower, went out and cranked up the music.

"I saw this in a movie one time," Peyton said softly

"Lets hope it works," Brooke said, in the same voice.

"Yeah, just keep your voices down, now, we are going downstairs, but they won't know we are coming," Peyton said, before she was interupted.

Her phone buzzed, and then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, shit, I guess it's a bit to late," Brooke.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys...It is going to pick up the pace fast...the rest of the fic is going to be very fast paced...you will find out who the other person is...if not chap. eight, it will be chap nine :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: It's Not Over

Peyton looked at Brooke, who looked at Haley, who looked at Peyton. They wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. Peyton slowly walked over to the phone, and looked at the message. It was from Nathan.

_Look, I swear girls it's me. I got free from him, he'll come though, I know he is planning on it, I'll be at the door soon, please let me in._

"How the hell do we know it's actually him," Brooke said.

"I can do, what I did at the tutor center, the day of the school shooting," Haley said.

She walked over to the door, and put her ear to the door.

"Always," she said, waiting for forever to follow.

"Open the damn door," is what she heard instead.

"Yeah, it's not him," Haley said running away from the door.

"I'd say, that would definately would be a no," Brooke said.

Peyton stood there for a few minutes.

"Look there is three of us, and one of him," Peyton said finally.

"Yeah, but one of us, is preggers," Brooke said.

"Yeah, umm, I'd enjoy to stay that way thank you," Haley said.

"Yeah Peyton, we don't need her popping out any kids while we are trying to beat down Derek," Brooke said.

"Yeah, what," Haley said.

"Well, it's like almost tim for that right," Brooke asked.

"Ummm, no, I have like another five months or so," Haley said.

"Okay, so we have two, Brooke I know we can take him," Peyton said.

Before they opened the door, Peyton handed Brooke a bat that she had in her closet, and she grabbed a hammer for herself.

"What about me, I get nothing to protect myself with," Haley said.

"Oh, right, umm, here," Peyton said pushing her into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Peyton looked over and saw that Brooke was shaking.

"You ready," Peyton asked.

"Do I look like I'm ready?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said.

"Okay, then open the damn door," Brooke said.

Peyton went over to the door and opened it. She stood behind it, and Brooke knelt down beside the dresser.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Derek said.

Peyton couldn't believe how incredibly stupid she felt, she had a hammer, and well he probably didn't have anything. She waited till he was in front of the door and jumped out and clobbered him on the head.

He fell to the floor, blood forming a small circle on the side of his head. Brooke jumped up and opened the bathroom door.

"Come on, lets go get Nathan and get the hell out of here," Peyton said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran down the stairs, as fast as they're feet would move. They got to the bottom of the stairs, and immdeitatly turned toward the kitchen. They ran into the kitched, and stopped at the basement door.

"Okay, he said he was alive right?" Brooke said.

Haley hit her hard in the arm.

"Ow," Brooke said.

"We are getting my husband, dammit," Haley said.

"Your mean when your pregnant," Brooke said.

They opened the door, and stopped dead in there tracks. There standing in front of them, was someone from they're past, someone that they never thought they would see again. Someone that was helping Derek. That someone was Nicki.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys...It is going to pick up the pace fast...the rest of the fic is going to be very fast paced...you will find out who the other person is...if not chap. eight, it will be chap nine :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: What Becomes of You

Nicki, took advantage of the oppertinaity, and punched Peyton in the face.

"You don't understand how long I've wanted to do that," Nicki said.

She looked at Brooke, and punched her as well.

"That is for lying to me, you stupid bitch," Nicki said.

"You know what, you are a crazy little whore, no wonder, no one likes you," Haley said.

Nicki went to punch her, when someone from behind her pulled her backwards, In turn making her fall down the stairs. The person walked the rest of the way up the stairs, and looked at Haley who fell to tears.

"Oh, Nathan," Haley said, falling into his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan, had closed the basement door, and put Brooke and Peyton in a chair. He also helped Haley over to a chair, so she could rest.

"I thought you were," Haley couldn't finish, she broke down into tears again.

"I know, I know, I'm here now," Nathan said.

He saw that Peyton was starting to stir, so he got a baggie of ice out of the freezer, knowing she'd want it when she woke up.

"Oh, my head hurts so bad," Peyton muttered.

"Here," Nathan said handing her the ice.

"Where did you come from?" Peyton asked confusedly.

"I broke the rope they had my arms tied up in, and I rushed crazy Nicki," Nathan said.

"Good, she deserved it," Peyton said, putting the ice to the side of her head.

"God, my head," Brooke complained.

"Here," Nathan said handing her the ice, he made for her as well.

"Oh, Nate, your alive, oh good," Brooke said.

"Nate, where is Luke?" Peyton asked.

"Honestly, Peyt, they kept us seperate, I swear I would have gotten him out, if I had known where he was," Nathan said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had made they're way back upstairs, Nathan holding the baseball bat, and Peyton with her trusty hammer. They opened the door, to find that Derek was MIA.

"Oh, damn, not again," Peyton said.

"Where did he go, we were in the kitchen," Brooke said.

"You can get to the basement, from the outside," Peyton said.

"Well, damn," Brooke said.

"I think he's still in the room," Nathan said.

Just then, the door slammed shut, and Derek hit Nathan in the head with a pipe that had been lying under Peyton's bed. The girls screamed, and held up they're weapons.

"Looks like, you can't side swipe me this time, Peyt," Derek said.

"Don't call me that, only my friends can call me that," Peyton said.

"Oh, trust me, you will be with me, what do you think this was all about," Derek asked.

"I don't know, the fact that your crazy, psycho, psychatoic, whatever one you can pick," Peyton said.

"No, it's about you and me Peyton, we belong together, I know it, and I know you know it too," Derek said.

"Like hell, you and Nicki both are crazy," Peyton said.

Bang, they all heard a gunshot.

"Dammit, she isn't supposed to kill anyone," Derek said.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys...It is going to pick up the pace fast...the rest of the fic is going to be very fast paced...you will find out who the other person is...if not chap. eight, it will be chap nine :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: What Have You Done

Derek escorted the girls downstairs to the basement door. He knocked once, then twice more.

"It's our little signal," Derek said, looking more demented than ever.

"Oh," Brooke said.

A few seconds later the door opened, up, but instead of Nicki coming out, waving a gun around like a looney tune. Lucas came out, and pointed the gun right a Derek's heart.

"You told her to kill me," Lucas screamed.

"Hey, she wasn't supposed to kill anyone," Derek said.

"Alright, I'm confused," Peyton said.

"You see Peyton, I did this for you, for us," Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I wasn't planning on killing anyone," Derek said.

"Then why the hell did you scare the hell out of everyone," Peyton asked.

"Because, I figured that if all your friends disappeared, then you'd have to give in to me," Derek said.

"You know what your nuttier than orignially thought to have been," Brooke said.

Derek just looked at her, like he felt as if he could kill her. It was really one of those, if looks could kill moments.

"Did you kill Nicki," Derek asked.

"I had to, the psycho bitch was going to kill me," Lucas said, still pointing the gun at Derek.

Peyton ran to Luke's side, and threw arms around him.

"Hey, hows my girl," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"She's just glad you alive," Brooke said with a slight smile.

"Luke, my dad," Peyton said.

"Well, as soon as we take care of this lunatic, we'll go find him and Nate," Lucas said.

"Oh, Nate," Haley said, almost falling to the floor.

"Hales," Brooke said, catching her.

Lucas, grabbed the nearest chair, and sitting her down on it.

"Luke, Nate's hurt pretty bad, he's upstairs," Peyton said.

"Let me guess, psycho number one did it to him," Lucas said.

"Yeah, he did," Peyton said.

"Derek, you do know that he is my brother," Lucas said.

"Actually, no," Derek said.

"Oh, well," Lucas said.

He got up and stood right in front of Derek. He pointed the gun right at his chest.

"What is stopping me from pulling this trigger, from killing you, huh?" Lucas screamed.

"I guess, well, this," Derek said, as he shoved Lucas up against the wall.

Derek punched Luke hard in the face. Lucas was stunned enough to loosen his grip on the gun. Derek grabbed the gun, and pointed it at Lucas.

"You know, if I was going to kill anyone, it would be you," Derek said.

Lucas ran forward, and him and Derek toppled over on the floor. They wrestled back and forth for a few minutes before, Derek dug the gun right in Lucas's ribs.

"I'll kill you I swear," Derek screamed.

Just then, Peyton grabbed a skillet lying in the sink, and hit Derek in the back. Derek was only slightly stunned, but enough for Lucas to roll him. Just as he did, the gun went off. Neither of them moved.

"Good shot, honey," Lucas said, getting up.

They checked his pulse, he was dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before going down to get Larry and Karen, they headed upstairs, to check on Nathan. On they're way, Peyton dialed 911, and told them of the entire incident. They got up the stairs, and walked into Peyton's room to find Nathan still unconcious on the floor.

"Come on Nate," Lucas said as he bent down and checked his pulse.

"Is he alive, please Luke," Haley said.

Brooke made sure she was holding on tightly to Haley, in case she fell again.

"I have a pulse, but he isn't breathing, he's lost some blood to," Lucas said, looking at the small puddle of blood under his head.

Lucas started CPR on Nathan, and told Peyton to let them know that there was someone injured pretty badly. He then sent the girls downstairs, with the gun of course, to go and see if they could find Larry and Karen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No more than five minutes pasted when everyone but Peyton came up the stairs.

"Brooke where is Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"She's waiting on the ambulance," Brooke said.

Brooke and Haley entered the room, followed by Karen and Larry.

"Oh, my boy your okay," Karen said, then looked on in horror as she saw a motionless Nathan on the floor.

"Luke, how is he doing," Haley asked.

"Hales, I'm trying my best, but," Lucas started.

"Here, let me take over for you," Larry said, as he started CPR on Nathan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived, and wheeled Nathan away. They all left together, and went to the hospital. They waited for hours, before anyone came out to inform them as to what was going on.

"Who is here for Mr. Scott," the doctor asked.

A small group of people surrounded the doctor.

"Well, he is going to pull through, in fact he should be awake in a few hours," the doctor said.

"Oh, thank god," Haley said, as she started to cry.

"He had minor head trauma, and he had to have a few stitches, but he will fully recover," the doctor said.

Everyone thanked him for the good news, and they hugged each other tight. This was a day no one was sure to forget.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys...It is going to pick up the pace fast...the rest of the fic is going to be very fast paced...you will find out who the other person is...if not chap. eight, it will be chap nine :)**


End file.
